I Do Love You
by I Like Writing Romance
Summary: "A corner of my mouth lifted into a small smile. I opened my eyes. There, in front of me, stood the boy who'd stolen my heart: Shun Kazami."


Another story! I hope you like it!

I couldn't take any more. He was all around me, in my thoughts, in my dreams. I had to escape.

I dressed in my normal clothes, a green around-the-neck top, white shorts and yellow dress-coat. After pulling on my green and white boots, I snuck past Dan, Runo, Marucho and Shun's bedrooms and out of the aircraft.

Quickly, I strolled out of Bakugan Valley and to Julie's town. Sprinting now, I headed towards the park. Finally, I reached the square with the fountain, surrounded by sinister statues. He had...saved me here, a year ago.

Komba shoved me roughly. I stumbled back, and felt myself falling. Suddenly, two hands were on my shoulders, holding me upright, catching me just in time. I looked up. His golden-brown eyes were burning. He accepted Komba's irrational challenge, and I watched their Bakugan Brawl, worried.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain and closed my eyes, listening to the water.

"What are you doing, Alice?" a sudden, but familiar voice asked.

A corner of my mouth lifted into a small smile. I had known he'd wake up, hear me sneaking out and be curious enough to follow. Of course, I couldn't hear him following me. With his ninja speed and skills it was impossible. I opened my eyes.

There, in front of me, stood the boy who'd stolen my heart. Shun Kazami. He was wearing his regular dark blue singlet-shirt, purple jacket and black pants and shoes.

"Why are you here?" he questioned, looking concerned.

My smile disappeared and tears welled up in my eyes. "You." I replied quietly.

He frowned. "What did I do?"

I clutched my now-aching head, tears starting to fall down my face. He reached out for me, letting his cool demeanor slip, but I avoided him.

"You're the reason I'm here," I continued softly.

He walked over to me and sat down on the fountain-edge beside me. "Alice?"

I shook my head. "No...Don't..."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alice?"

I wrenched away from him and lashed out: "Don't touch me! It'll just make it worse!"

He withdrew his hand, looking worried, confused and slightly hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Because..." I took a deep breath. It was time to tell him. He probably wouldn't care anyway. He would walk away from me, disgust consuming his features. But I had to. "I love you, Shun. But...you d-don't f-feel the s-same way about m-me..."

--SHUN'S P.O.V.--

Alice began to cry again. A thousand emotions swirled around inside me. Sorrow, at her tears, triumph and shock at the fact she loved me, and more endless emotions I couldn't name. I loved her too, but everyone knew me as the loner who didn't care about anyone or anything. And there were heaps of better guys out there. I could still remember all those idiots in the Misaki Diner.

She was always beautiful, a perfect angel, even in her sadness. Thick, luxurious, orange curls framed pale cheeks that glistened with tears. Slim, seemingly-fragile figure. Soft, pink lips I wanted to kiss so badly. Of course, I'd never done this. Why would she look twice at me, cold, quick-tempered, distant Shun Kazami?

I had been distant from everyone but Skyress since my mother had died. Then I had met the Brawlers. Dan and I became best friends once again. And Alice. Every passing day, the crush I'd had on her when I'd first met her grew even more. I was going to confess to her, but on that day, we all found out she was Masquerade. Then, she'd disappeared, obviously upset by all the damage she'd caused as her alter-ego. I'd tried to convince myself that she wasn't a good person, but I knew it was really the influence of the Silent Core that had changed her. Deep down, I still loved her.

But she had come back, just in time to save Dan's lousy behind, proving to everyone how strong she really was. Not many people would have come back of their own accord after running away in tears.

All these things ran through my head as I watched her weep. Now. Now was my chance to finally tell her. To stop her tears. I pulled her towards me, my arms around her waist. I raised one hand, wiping away her tears and caressing her cheek. She looked stunned. I breathed in her sweet, flowery scent. She was so gentle, caring, kind, innocent. It made her more desirable. Almost more than I was able to bear. I leaned in, bending my head, and pressed my lips to hers.

They were as soft and sweet as I'd imagined. But the best part was that she kissed back. I raised a hand and ran it through her locks. I tightened my hold on her waist, pressing myself against her. Her slim arms locked around my neck, pulling closer, if that were even possible.

After a minute, we broke apart, gasping for air. I moved both arms back to her waist. Her beautiful smile was back, lighting up her pretty face.

"Alice?" I whispered, my lips inches from hers.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I do love you." I said, and kissed her again.

Really sorry! The ending was terrible! Forgive me!

Please review!


End file.
